Always There Beside You
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Tidak Naru sangka, sahabatnya yang pendiam namun suka membantunya belajar itu, ternyata membunuh tiga orang siswa SMU Konoha, apa yang dilakukan Naru? AU, Sequel Night With You dari cerita Sasuke, Female Naruto...


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Penulis amatir, Genderbend, Female Naruto**

**Sequel Night With You**

*****mulai*** **

Seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah dan memiliki warna mata biru saphire, sedang mencoba untuk membujuk pemuda bersurai hitam, dengan mata berwarna onyx kelam, supaya mau makan.

Namun pemuda itu, bahkan melirik ke arah gadis itu pun tidak. Hanya menatap tembok putih dihadapannya, dengan tatapan kosong.

Namikaze Naru itulah nama gadis itu, adalah seorang murid SMU Konoha, kelas 3 IPS 1. Di sekolah ia bukanlah seorang murid yang cerdas dan nilainya hanya biasa-biasa saja, rata-rata adalah C. Gadis ini memang lemah dalam akademi.

Tapi dibidang olahraga, para atletik profesional sudah mengenal Naru dengan cukup baik. Bagaimana tidak, Naru adalah seorang perenang yang handal dan pernah juara pertama, dalam kejuaraan renang se-Asia.

Naru juga seorang pelari tercepat se-Jepang dan pernah menjadi juara pertama, dalam kejuaran antar sekolah, se-Jepang. Saat ini Naru sedang menekuni senam lantai, untuk kejuaran Nasional dan ia sudah meraih mendali emas, dalam kejuaran senam lantai se-Konoha.

Tapi ketika ia menjadi juara lomba senam lantai, bukan hanya mendali emas yang ia terima, tapi juga kabar buruk mengenai sahabat kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini sedang mendekam dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Naru meletakkan piring berisi makanan ke meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya, soulmatenya. Mata birunya yang selalu kelihatan cerah itu kini meredup ketika melihat Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Sasuke yang walaupun sifatnya pendiam, tapi selalu membantunya dalam belajar, ternyata membunuh tiga orang murid dan hampir membunuh dua orang murid di sekolahnya. Ditambah setelah itu Sasuke dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa.

Naru benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Walaupun jujur kadang Naru tidak mengerti sifat Sasuke yang terlalu tertutup itu.

Naru ingat sewaktu kecil Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang ceria sama sepertinya, walaupun hanya pada orang - orang terdekat, seperti pada Naru, Itachi kakaknya dan ibunya Mikoto.

Tapi begitu ayahnya Sasuke meninggal karena sakit, ibunya Sasuke jadi keras terhadap kedua anaknya. Waktu itu Naru dan Sasuke masih berumur dua belas tahun. Sepeninggal Fugaku Uchiha ayah Sasuke, keluarga pemuda bersurai raven itu terjatuh.

Ternyata bisnis ayah Sasuke bangkrut dan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Tapi keluarga Uchiha yang lain, tidak mau membantu Mikoto dan anak-anaknya.

Keluarga Uchiha selalu berprinsip, siapapun yang jatuh, maka harus bisa bangkit sendiri, tidak boleh meminta bantuan orang lain. Karena Uchiha tidak pernah meminta belas kasihan.

Sejak saat itu Mikoto berusaha untuk bangkit dan menjadi seorang wanita karir yang sukses. Mikoto juga mendidik Sasuke dan Itachi agar selalu berada di atas, karena Uchiha yang berada di bawah akan dibuang oleh Uchiha lain, seperti yang pernah dialami mereka, saat terpuruk.

Itachi kini sudah berhasil. Dia sudah menjadi lulusan S1 Universitas Harvard jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen. Sekarang sedang menempuh S2 di Universitas Harvard, juga dengan jurusan yang sama.

Jadi tinggal Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku SMU, dan tentu saja Mikoto amat sangat berharap, Sasuke bisa lebih baik dari kakaknya.

Setiap hari Sasuke dicecoki dengan berbagai jenis buku pelajaran. Di hari libur sabtu dan minggu Sasuke dicecoki dengan berbagai macam les. Setiap malam ibunya selalu berkata Sasuke harus jadi nomor satu, tidak boleh jadi nomor dua ataupun tiga, harus satu.

Bahkan sekarang setiap ketemuan, baik itu di dalam sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, Sasuke selalu membawa buku pelajaran.

Sasuke juga tidak ikut kegiatan eskul hanya OSIS saja, membuat jadwalnya bertambah padat. Ditambah pada saat kelas dua ia terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS, membuatnya tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan teman-temannya.

Sasuke juga hanya diperbolehkan tidur empat jam dalam sehari, karena menurut Mikoto orang sukses yang tidurnya hanya sebentar.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk berlibur, hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar. Namun yang Naru salut adalah, Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu melakukannya dengan serius.

Tapi Sasuke juga manusia, dipaksa belajar terus pasti akan membuatnya lelah dan stress. Membuatnya beberapa nilainya menurun ketika kelas tiga. Biar bagaimana, kelas tiga adalah akhir dan awal menuju universitas.

Setiap siswa mulai serius belajar dan tidak ada lagi kegiatan OSIS, ataupun eskul. Bahkan siswa pemalas macam Shikamaru menujukkan taringnya, ketika kelas tiga. Membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Gara-gara nilai menurun, membuat Mikoto semakin menekan Sasuke, bahkan Naru hanya diijinkan bertemu Sasuke saat libur itu pun hanya sepuluh hingga lima belas menit.

Biasanya setiap hari Naru diijikan bermain dengan Sasuke, walaupun hanya sepuluh hingga lima belas menit saja. Sekarang hanya hari libur saja.

Sasuke juga sebenarnya turut berusaha keras untuk membuat nilainya kembali meningkat. Namun sepertinya otak Sasuke sudah lelah, jadi semakin Sasuke belajar semakin mata pelajaran itu sulit masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Seperti lemari yang sudah penuh, yang tidak akan bisa dimasukkan pakaian lagi, ke dalamnya.

Nilai Sasuke yang semakin menurun, ditambah beasiswa menggiurkan ke Universitas Harvard, membuat Mikoto mengancam Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke gagal mendapat beasiswa tersebut, maka Mikoto tidak akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai anaknya lagi dan Sasuke tidak diijinkan bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Naru.

Lelah, Stress, Frustasi dan bertambah Down, itulah yang dialami Sasuke saat ini. Otak Sasuke yang selalu dijejalkan oleh pelajaran itu meledak, membuatnya melakukan tindakan kriminal, dengan membunuh tiga orang siswa berprestasi di SMU Konoha.

Bibir merah itu digigit oleh giginya. Tangan mencekram erat kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan gambar spiral di punggung, yang dipakai oleh Naru.

Air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. Naru merasa sebagai sahabat ia tidak berguna, karena tidak bisa mencegah perbuatan Sasuke, dan malah sibuk latihan senam.

"Teme... maaf, aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk. Aku tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu..." ungkap Naru. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Sejenak suasana hening, hanya tangisan Naru yang terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Naru berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maaf teme..."

Setelah itu Naru berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi gerakan dari tangan putih pucat, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Gadis dengan gaya rambut yang selalu dikuncir dua itu menoleh dan melihat, kalau Sasukelah yang mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Aku...aku yang salah. Akulah yang tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang anak maupun seorang sahabat," ungkap Sasuke yang akhirnya buka mulut juga, setelah berbulan-bulan terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun, bertingkah layaknya mayat hidup.

Naru tidak menyerah dan terus membuat Sasuke sadar. Sempat terbesit Naru akan menyerah, namun akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia, Sasuke akhirnya mau bicara dan tatapannya tidak kosong lagi, melainkan tatapan sendu yang membuat hati Naru tertusuk-tusuk, melihat kesedihan sahabatnya.

"Aku senang waktu gadis itu menusukku rasanya semua beban yang ada dipundakku hilang. Tapi di sisi lain aku takut jika aku pergi, aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Sama seperti ketakutanku, ketika Kaa-san mengancamku, untuk tidak diperbolehkan bertemu denganmu, jika aku gagal," tambah Sasuke dan membuat Naru refleks memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Termasuk aku dan kau, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kita menatap masa depan dan memperbaiki masa lalu. Lalu berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi diwaktu yang akan datang. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan selalu ada disisimu, menuntunmu memperbaiki masa lalu dan bersama-sama berjalan menuju masa depan," ungkap Naru seraya memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? dari dulu aku selalu membenci orang dingin sepertimu. Orang yang arogan dan selalu merasa dirinya lebih tinggi dari orang lain. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, ingat itu baik-baik teme," jawab Naru melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lima jari, membuat wajahnya yang sudah manis, jadi bertambah manis.

"Benar kau memang selalu membenciku, dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku?" tanya Naru.

"Apa maksudmu dobe? tidak mungkin aku berterima kasih pada seorang dobe sepertimu!"

"Kau! Aku membencimu, kau breng***k, sombong, sok keren, menyebal..."

**Cup~**

dan mesum biar aku tambahkan dari kata-kata Naru untuk Sasuke, yang mendadak mencium Naru tepat dibibir merah itu.

"Te...TEMEEE!" teriak Naru yang membuat rumah sakit yang tenang, kini diiringi oleh nyanyian 'merdu' dari Namikaze Naru.

*****END*****


End file.
